fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Uciekinier
Prolog Ja, Ziral, siedziałem w sali tronowej TSO, wraz z innymi obradującymi DH. -Jak wiecie, zebraliśmy się, by omówic sprawę ataku na Metru Nui-powiedział Dowódca Mrocznych Łowców. -Po prostu zaatakujmy i koniec-zaproponował Gladiator. -Trzeba obmyślic strategię, wielki idioto-odrzekła Lariska. -Tia, powiedziała ta, co nie poradziła sobie z grupką Toa-kontynuował Gladiator. -Cisza. Nie kłócic się-przerwał Sentrakh. -To jak niby mamy obmyślic strategię?-zapytał Amphibax. I zaczęła się kłótnia całej sali. Wpis 1 -Cisza!-wrzasnąłem. Nie poskutkowało. Strzeliłem pistoletem w dach. Kłótnie ucichły. -Proponuję układ sił...-zacząłem. Długie były moje obliczenia i wywody, więc ciężko byłoby je tu zapisac, jednak TSO zgodził się na uderzenie od strony Po-Metru. -No dobrze-orzekł przywódca DH.-Wyruszamy pojutrze. Przygotowac się! Wpis 2 Dwa dni później, około wieczora, wojska wymaszerowały z twierdzy. Oddział DH dzierżył ze sobą potężne katapulty i tarany. Ta oto armia przybyła właśnie na wybrzeże Odiny. Czekali tam Amphibax, Darkness, Firedracax i kilku ich mniej znanych pomocników, którzy wspólnie przygotowali siedem wielkich okrętów. Jako Mroczny Łowca ze szczególnymi zasługami w pokonaniu broniącego Metru-Nui Zakonu, sterowałem jednym z nich. Armia DH odbiła od portu, popłynęła w stronę Metru Nui. Czułem, jak szykuje się bitwa, na którą wszyscy Mroczni Łowcy czekali od stuleci. Obawiałem się jedynie kolejnego żałosnego zdrajcy w typie Khizara. Tyle, że teraz miałem do pomocy armię DH - a nie jak wcześniej, Cichego Zabójcę i trzech DH. Wpis 3 Przy sobie miałem akurat Prototype. Widziałem, jak przy dziobie statku Sentrakh przywołuje do porządku atakującego maszt Airwatchera. -TSO miał rację - przy nim Krekka wygląda jak geniusz na najwyższym poziomie-pomyślałem. Silny podmuch wiatru mozolnie pchał nas w stronę Metru Nui. Poprzednie uderzenie Mrocznych Łowców, którego a dopełniłem, znacznie osłabiło Zakon Mata Nui. Zapewne Helryx wyśle ostatnie swe siły ku bramom Metru Nui. Sama wie, że setki lat pracy Zakonu poszło na marne. Nagle zobaczyłem jakiś kształ wysuwający się z wody, który wyrwał mnie z rozmyślań. -Mam złe przeczucia...-mruknął Prototype. Z wody wynurzył się gigantyczny węgorz. -Do broni!-krzyknął sterujący jednym z okrętów TSO. Wpis 4 -Airwatcher!-rozkazałem.-Masz skrzydła, podlec i zrań go w głowę! Ów DH, do którego wydałem komendę, trząsł się ze strachu, ale jak zawsze posłuszny Sentrakh wyrzucił go za burtę. Nie miał wyjścia. Musiał wzleciec i zaatakowac węgorza. Nie widzieliśmy, co się działo za burtą. Słyszeliśmy jedynie jakieś jęki i ryki. Po chwili połamany i ranny Airwatcher znów znalazł się na statku. Wtedy ów gigantynczy węgorz przegryzł dziurę w kadłubie. Mój statek zaczął tonąc. -Do szalup!-krzyknąłem, lecz zauważyłem, że szalupy odpływają przez dziurę w kadłubie. Kilku DH utonęło, kilku innych dopadł węgorz, ale mnie i reszcie udało się dopłynąc do najbliższego statku, skąd wyciągnięto ku nam liny. Węgorz prawie mnie dopadł, ale kiedy podciągałem się na linie, przebiłem mieczem jego czaszkę. Wpis 5 Zmarznięci i przemoczeni wygramoliliśmy się na statek Eliminatora. Airwatcher tymczasem powoli dochodził do siebie. Ledwo się poruszał z tymi wszystkimi złamaniami. Podszedł do mnie. -Ziral...statek...utonął?-wyjąkał. -Tak-odpowiedziałem z lekkim wahaniem. -Muszę spotkac się z TSO. Może w porę zdążymy zawrócic... Airwatcher na swoich połamanych skrzydłach ledwo co doleciał do pobliskiego statku - sterował nim TSO. Po chwili jednak wrócił zasmucony. -Dlaczego mnie nie posłuchał?-szeptał.-Dlaczego? Wpis 6 Coraz mniej pojmuję Airwatchera. Dlaczego tak bardzo interesował go los statku? Co miało znaczyc "Może w porę zdążymy zawrócic"? I dlaczego TSO odmówił Airwatcherowi? Wieści o tym wszystkim musiałem wydusic od samego Airwatchera. Zaszyłem się pod pokładem i cierpliwie na niego czekałem. Kiedy wszedł, ścisnąłem jego gardło. -Co powiedziałeś TSO?-zapytałem z naciskiem. -Na twoim statku były skradzione przeze mnie plany Zakonu, dotyczące rozmieszczenia jego sił na Metru Nui, i zatonęły razem z nim. Po tym pojedynku z węgorzem nie byłem w stanie ich uratowac. Zakon to nie tylko zakon. Zakon ma najemników. Wyłożyłem swoją teorię TSO, ale on mnie nie posłuchał. Nasze szanse zmalały. Puściłem Airwatchera, bo słyszałem, jak wchodzi Lariska. Poszła ona korytarzem, Airwatcher umknął do jakiegoś pomieszczenia, a ja wróciłem na pokład. Wpis 7 Na horyzoncie pojawiło się Metru Nui. -Zbliżamy się!-krzyknął TSO. Na okrętach zapanował straszny bałagan, każdy biegł w inną stronę i po chwili niósł broń lub targał za sobą jakąś machinę. Stałem pośrodku tego rozgardiaszu. Nagle wpadł na mnie jakiś DH. Przewrócił mnie. -Oj, Ziral-powiedział zawstydzony.-Wybacz. Nazywam się Rakenir. TSO mówił, że podobno będziemy pracowac przy jednej katapulcie... I pobiegł z powrotem pod pokład. Okręty dobiły do brzegu. W kadłubie ogromnego okrętu TSO coś się otwarło. Z wielkiego otworu Gladiator wytaszczył wielką wieżę oblężniczą, a za nim to samo robili inni. W pozostałch okrętach także powstał takie otwory, tam jednak były mniejsze rzeczy - katapulty, drabiny i balisty. Znowu zrobił się ogólny bałagan, jednak po chwili stałem na przodzie szeregu, wraz z Rakenirem, przy katapulcie. -Zaczęło się-mruknął TSO. Wpis 8 Armia Mrocznych Łowców szła przez wąwóz, oddzielony od moza rzędem kilkumetrowych skał. Za wąwozem znajdowało się wzniesienie. Głowę bym dał, że za nią było miasto. Nagle ze wzniesien usłyszeliśmy huki. Spojrzeliśmy tam. Ujrzeliśmy z jednej strony grupę Robotów Maxilos z Tropicielami Energii, a z drugiej uzbrojonych Matoran. -Na otwartej przestrzeni będziemy mieli większe szanse!-zawołał TSO. Armia zaczęła wybiegac z wąwozu. Wprawdzie kilku Łowców zginęło od strzał, ale nam też udało się niejednego trafic. Wybiegliśmy na wolną przestrzeń. Skinąłem Rakenirowi głową. Dał on kamień na katapultę, a ja wystrzeliłem. Z całkiem niezłym skutkiem. TSO poprowadził szarżę na wroga, chcąc wyrwac ostatecznie swoje wojsko z przygotowanej na nie pułapki. -Rakenir, idziemy-rzekłem i pobiegłem w stronę przeciwników. Wpis 9 Wprowadziłem się w szał bitewny i przecinałem Matoran raz po raz, aż w końcu jeden z nich podbiegł do mnie, uniknął broni i podciął mi nogi. -Tylko jedna osoba zna ten chwyt-mruknąłem z niedowierzaniem. Matoranin poznał mój głos. -Ziral!-zawołał.-Nie poznajesz mnie? To ja, twój przyjaciel, Ta-Matoranin Noldix! To mnie spotkałeś w Ta-Metru, gdy dopadli cię DH! Ja się im wywinąłem...poznajesz mnie? Wstałem. Stanąłem przed Matoraninem i spojrzałem mu w oczy. Przypomniałem sobie lata przyjaźni spędzone razem. Jednak nie jestem aż taki twardy, jak myślałem. -Mam do ciebie jedną prośbę-szepnąłem.-Zabiliście wielu naszych, ale ten oddział już nic nie zdziała. Uciekaj-dodałem, udając, że tnę go mieczem. -Żegnaj-szepnął, udając, że pod wpływem mojego uderzenia spada ze skarpy. Wpis 10 Szarża skończyła się naszym powodzeniem. -Ruszajmy dalej-powiedział TSO. Miałem rację. Za wzgórzem było miasto...osłonięte niewielkim murem, zbudowanym "na szybko". Nikt po nim nie chodził. -Cóż...-powiedział niepewnie TSO.-Wejdźmy na niego. Zdziwienie pochodziło od tego, iż spodziewaliśmy się niedobitków Zakonu, jego najemników i uzbrojonych Matoran na murach. Na drabinach dostaliśmy się na mur. Pierwszy wleciał tam Airwatcher. Gdy weszła reszta, mamrotał: -A może mi się tylko wydawało...może nasz los nie jest przesądzony... Wpis 11 Zdołaliśmy wciągnąc drabiny na mur i przerzucic je na drugą stronę. Ześlizgnęliśmy się po nich. Była noc, mimo to w domach Matoran nie paliło się żadne światło. -Kiedy przejdziemy przez Po-Metru, dotrzemy do Koloseum-mruknęła Lariska.-A tam możemy się bronic bez końca. Nagle zza budynków wyłonił się Zakon i jego najemnicy! Wpis 12 -Za mur!-krzyknął TSO. Jak na zawołanie mur nagle mała częśc muru wybuchła. Zobaczyłem ciało Matoranina, który poświęcił życie, by podłożyc pod mur bombę. Tylko dlaczego to zrobił? Nagle przez wąwóz przetoczyła się armia wściekłych Matoran z Helryx na czele. Byliśmy między nimi, a Zakonem. -Na zachód!-zawołał TSO.-Niewielu uda się uciec, ale przynajmniej częśc przeżyje! Armia utworzyła długi, cienki szyk i zaczęła uciekac na zachód. Wtedy Matoranie i Zakon zetknęli się, miażdżąc naszą armię. TSO i grupie innych DH z samego przodu szyku udało się wydostac z pola zasadzki. -Strzelcie w mur!-zawołał TSO. Zlekceważono nas. Mur rozpadł się i odciął mnie i Rakenirowi - a nie, jak przewidywał TSO, Zakonowi i Matoranom - drogę ucieczki. Dopadli nas. Wpis 13 Gruzy utworzyły wokół nas krąg i uniemożliwiły ucieczkę tylko grupie Toa, nam i kilku innym DH. Moja i Rakenira katapulta została zmiażdżona przez gruzy. W szarżującym po drugiej stronie gruzów tłumie Matoran dostrzegłem Noldixa. Pobiegliśmy na Toa z okrzykiem bojowym na ustach. Przecinaliśmy ich i strzelaliśmy nieustannie, nie pozwalając wrogom się do nas zbliżyc. Nagle zobaczyłem, jak Rakenir upada. -Pomszczę go!-zawołałem. Gdy walczyłem z jego oprawcą - jakimś Toa Grawitacji - nie zauważyłem Toa Psioniki, który zaczaił się na mnie od tyłu. Zemdlałem. Wpis 14 Oprzytomnieliśmy prawie jednocześnie. Przez więzienne kraty do celi przebijał się blask poranka. Zaraz, zaraz- celi? Więzienne kraty? Dopiero teraz w pełni zrozumiałem, że jestem w więzieniu na Daxii. Ja i mój kompan, zasmuceni, siedzieliśmy w kątach celi. Wielka inwazja DH na Metru Nui się nie powiodła. I dlaczego nie posłuchaliśmy rady Airwatchera i nie zawróciliśmy? Zza ściany rozległy się głosy: -Inwazja nie powiodła się. Wprawdzie TSO i grupa innych DH domyśliła się, że podpaliliśmy ich statki, więc porwali nasze i uciekli, ale ogólnie było to nasze zwycięstwo. -Spokojnie. Już go wynająłem... Reszty nie słyszeliśmy, bo postacie się oddaliły. -Ucieczka-szepnął Rakenir. Wpis 15 Zobaczyliśmy przechodzącego obok celi klucznika. Ponieważ nic innego przy sobie nie miałem, rzuciłem w pęk kluczy tym oto dziennikiem. Klucznik nie był zbyt inteligenty - w ogóle tego nie zauważył. Jeden z kluczy, z napisem "cela 11", który widniał też przy naszych kratach, wylądował na ziemi. -Mogą mi zabrac bronie, ale siły mi nigdy nie wezmą-mruknął Rakenir i wyrwał jedną z krat. Ja zaś przełożłem przez otwór rękę i wziąłem klucz z ziemi. Po chwili otwarłem celę. Wybiegliśmy z niej. Naprzeciw naszej celi był pojemnik na bronie więźniów. Wziąłem mój pistolet i miecz, a Rakenir swój wielgachny topór. Po cichu zabiliśmy stojących nam na drodze Toa. Już mieliśmy pobiec do drzwi i uciec stąd, gdy nagle z każdej strony wybiegł Roboty Maxilos. -A to pech...-mruknął Rakenir. Wpis 16 Korytarzem przybyła, zadowolonym krokiem, Helryx(grając mi na nerwach). -Uciekinierzy źle kończą-mruknęła. Dwa roboty Maxilos chwyciły mnie za ramiona i wyprowadziły z sali. To samo z Rakenirem. -Zasłużyłem sobie na to-pomyślałem. Wpis 17 Zaprowadzono nas do maleńkiej salki z przezroczystym podłożem. Następnie zabrano nam bronie. Pod nami była...woda. Z wielkim węgorzem. Następnie zabrano nam bronie. -To dzięki jego koledze statek utonął-uśmiechnęła się Helryx.-Ostrzegam! Nie jadł dziś obiadu. Jeden z robotów pociągnął za jakąś dźwignię, a wtedy pode mną i Rakenirem otwarła się klapa. Wpadliśmy do wody i klapa się zamknęła. Po kilku unikach zębów stwora wyczułem w wodzie nurt. Byliśmy w podwodnym strumieniu. -Ten strumień musi gdzieś wypływac-pomyślałem. Popchnąłem Rakenira i wskazałem palcem otwór w ścianie. Wpis 18 Pomknęliśmy do otworu, unikając węgorza. Wreszcie się przez niego przecisnęliśmy. Popłynęliśmy z nurtem strumienia. Przed nami pojawił się otwór jaskini. Wyskoczyliśmy z wody za jaskinią. Byliśmy w wiosce. -Uciekliśmy!-zawołał uradowany Rakenir -Nie byłbym tego taki pewien...-szepnąłem, pokazując palcem pędzącą między domami grupkę Toa. Wpis 19 Rozpaczliwie rozejrzeliśmy się dookoła. -Sklep z pojazdami!-krzyknął Rakenir. Pomknęliśmy do sklepu z szyldem "Pojazdy". Przy drzwiach stał uśmiechnięty Po-Matoranin. Rakenir go odepchnął i wskoczyliśmy do środka. W pierwszym pomieszczeniu były pojazdy transportowe. Gdy wbiegaliśmy do pomieszczenia z bojowymi, usłyszeli okrzyk Po-Matoranina: -Tutaj! Są w moim sklepie! Wzięliśmy pierwsze, na jakie trafiliśmy bojowe pojazdy i natychmiast polecieliśmy w górę, niszcząc dach. Poszybowaliśmy nad oceanem. Ale to nie był koniec pościgu. Za nami poleciało dwóch Toa z Maskami Latania i Le-Matoranin na pojeździe. Wpis 20 Nasze pojazdy były wytrzymałe, ciężkie i miały ogromną siłę ognia-idealne na szturm, ale kiepskie na pościg. Nie mogły strzelac do tyłu. Dlatego też zaraz zwolniłem gwałtownie. Toa, który leciał przede mną, nie zdążył zwolnic i mimowolnie mnie wyprzedził, a wtedy strzeliłem w niego i go zlikwidowałem. Rakenir tymczasem patrzył, jak drugi Toa do niego podlatuje z zamiarem ciosu, aż nagle uruchomił najsilniejszy napęd. Z turbin buchnął ogień, prosto na Toa, który zaczął spadac w dół. Matoranin nie sprawiał większych problemów. Kilka razy nas trafił i uszkodził pojazdy, ale my włączyliśmy napęd wsteczny i zgnietliśmy go od dwóch stron. Już nikt nas nie ścigał. -Tak kończą uciekinierzy-zaśmiał się Rakenir, cytując słowa Helryx. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737